SILENT
by Haizara Azuki
Summary: UPDATE! CHAP 2 IS COMING!/ Sasuke tumbuh menjadi balita yang jenius dan menggemaskan. Apakah akan ada yang mengadopsinya? /AU/OOC/first fic/R&R please..ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Crime/Romance

Main Chara: Sasuke Uchiha

Warning: AU, OOC, aneh, abal, gaje, Typo(s), de es be

.

.

Haizara Azuki Presented:

SILENT

Chapter One: The Beginning

.

.

ZRAASSSHH!

Hujan turun begitu derasnya. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka malam itu akan turun hujan sederas itu. Hujan itu turun begitu saja dan langsung deras saat itu juga.

Suara kecipak air terdengar dimana-mana. Jalanan macet. Semua orang buru-buru ingin segera menghangatkan diri di depan perapian ditemani secangkir minuman hangat. Suhu yang begitu dingin memaksa orang-orang menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut tebal yang begitu hangat.

Dan malam itu terlahir seorang bayi abnormal yang membuat orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membuang bayi tampan nan menggemaskan tersebut.

.

.

.

ZRAASSSHH!

Hujan turun semakin deras. Kini disusul dengan petir yang menyambar. Suara petir itu begitu memekakkan telinga. Orang-orang sibuk mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi telinga mereka.

CTAARRR!

Petir kembali menyambar. Semua anak penghuni panti asuhan Akatsuki, sebuah panti asuhan sederhana di pinggiran kota Konoha yang menampung anak-anak yatim piatu, berlarian menuju kamar masing-masing. Mereka ketakutan mendengar suara petir yang begitu mengerikan.

CTAARRR!

Setelah semua anak memasuki kamarnya, Konan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di ruang santai. Sebagai pemilik dan pengasuh panti asuhan, ia harus selalu memperhatikan kelakuan anak-anak yang diasuhnya. Hal tersebut membuatnya sibu sepanjang hari dan menyisakan kelelahan ketika malam hari datang.

"Belum tidur?"

Konan menoleh. Seorang pria berambut jabrik berwarna oranye melangkah ke arahnya. Pria itu pun duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan Konan. Ia menyodorkan secangkir teh panas yang masih mengepulkan asap. Konan tersenyum tipis. Ia menerima teh tersebut dan mulai mengesapnya.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Konan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tak pernah tidur jam segini?" jawab Yahiko.

"Terserah kau saja."

Seorang pria berambut merah turut bergabung dengan mereka di ruang santai.

"Hey, kalian dengar sesuatu nggak?" Tanya Nagato.

Konan dan Yahiko menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara tangisan bayi di antara suara hujan dan petir.

"Seperti suara tangisan bayi," ujar Konan.

"Arahnya dari pintu depan," sambung Yahiko.

"Lebih baik kita periksa," ujar Nagato sembari melangkah menuju pintu.

Konan dan Yahiko pun menyusul Nagato menuju pintu utama bangunan Akatsuki. Ketika pintu terbuka, terkejutlah tiga sahabat yang merupakan pemilik Akatsuki. Seorang bayi tampan yang masih berlumuran darah tergeletak di depan pintu panti asuhan mereka. Bayi itu menangis kencang, seolah berusaha menyaingi suara hujan.

Konan meraih bayi yang hanya beralaskan selimut tipis itu. Ia mendekap bayi itu begitu erat. Bayi itu masih menangis. Kedinginan dan kelaparan. Konan berusaha menenangkan bayi itu. Namun tangisan bayi itu justru semakin kencang.

Saat bayi itu membuka matanya, Konan terkesiap. Tiba-tiba mata bayi itu yang semula berwarna hitam berubah menjadi warna merah. Nagato dan Yahiko turut terkejut. Ada apa dengan bayi ini?

"Eh, ada surat," seru Yahiko sambil mengambil kertas yang ada di atas selimut pembungkus bayi aneh itu.

Konan dan Nagato ikut membaca secarik kertas yang sedang dipegang Yahiko.

_Mohon rawat bayi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kami terpaksa meletakkan anak kami di sini karena kami merasa kami takkan sanggup merawat bayi ini. Kami berharap kalian mau membesarkan anak kami dan mendidiknya dengan baik._

_Perlu diketahui, anak kami ini memiliki keanehan pada matanya. Kami menyadari kalau mata itu adalah mata sharingan yang hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orang saja di muka bumi ini. Konon para pemilik mata sharingan mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan. _

_Itulah sebabnya kami merasa tak mampu merawatnya. Kami takut anak kami ini membahayakan nyawa kami._

_Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk merawat anak kami._

Konan menatap bayi yang ada digendongannya. Nagato dan Yahiko saling tak menyangka kalau bayi itu adalah bayi istimewa. Pemilik mata sharingan yang legendaris.

"Jadi anak ini punya mata sharingan?" Tanya Yahiko pelan, seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa gak papa kalau kita ngasuh anak ini?" Tanya Konan sedikit khawatir.

Nagato menghela nafas. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau kita bisa merawatnya dengan baik," jawabnya ragu.

"Yah, semoga saja keputusan kita ini tepat," ujar Yahiko.

"Di balik itu semua, kurasa bayi ini cukup tampan dan menggemaskan," ujar Konan.

"Ya, menurutkuk juga begitu," ujar Nagato.

Nagato pun menyuruh Konan masuk agar bayi itu tak lagi kedinginan. Konan pun segera menyiapkan air hangat dan memandikan bayi mungil tersebut. Setelah memakai pakaian dan diberi susu, akhirnya bayi itu berhenti menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, bayi itu pun tertidur dalam gendongan Konan. Yahiko tersenyum dan mengelus kepala bayi itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Hari ini kita mendapatkan satu anggota lagi," ujar Yahiko pelan.

"Jadi sebaiknya kita beri nama siapa?" Tanya Nagato tak kalah pelan.

Konan tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

Nagato mengecup kepala bayi itu. "Baiklah. Mulai hari ini namamu adalah Sasuke. Selamat datang di Akatsuki, Sasuke," ujarnya jenaka.

Konan dan Yahiko turut tersenyum. Mereka berharap Sasuke akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang membanggakan nantinya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTUNUE**

Holaa.. apa kabar? Azuki datang dengan sebuah fic yang kayaknya cukup abal ya..? mohon dimaklumi, Azuki udah 2 tahun nggak buka fanfiction sih, jadi gak tahu apa-apa. Jujur aja awalnya Azuki bingung ngeliat tampilan ffn yang sekarang…pusing!

Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus nggak?Yah pokoknya selamat menikmati fic perdana dari Azuki. Semoga kalian suka. Oiya, jangan lupa, ditunggu lho review-nya…

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya…

Sekali lagi, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW-NYA!


	2. Chapter 2 : Once Upon a Day

UPDATE! _Gomen_ terlalu lama...

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Crime/Romance

Main Chara: Sasuke Uchiha

Warning: AU, OOC, aneh, abal, gaje, Typo(s), de es be

.

.

Haizara Azuki Presented:

SILENT

Chapter Two: Once Upon a Day

.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa hari telah berganti. Bulan berganti bulan. Tahun berganti tahun. Tak terasa 5 tahun telah berlalu. Sasuke yang dulu masih sangat kecil dan lemah, kini telah tumbuh menjadi balita yang amat menggemaskan.

Semua penghuni Akatsuki menyayangi Sasuke yang notabene adalah anggota termuda di panti asuhan itu. Begitu juga para pemilik Akatsuki, Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan. Mereka menganggap Sasuke sebagai adik mereka, bukan sebagai anak asuh seperti penghuni lainnya.

Dengan mata sharingan yang dimiliknya, Sasuke mampu menerima segala informasi dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia pun tumbuh menjadi balita yang kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. Ia bisa membaca dan menulis dengan sangat lancar. Ia bahkan mampu menyanyikan lagu apa saja yang diajarkan kepadanya.

Karena kelebihannya itulah, ketiga pemilik Akatsuki selalu berhati-hati dalam mendidik Sasuke. Karena jika mereka lengah sedikit saja, Sasuke akan dengan mudahnya mempaktekkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Sampai saat ini, hanya mereka bertiga yang mengetahui mata sharingan milik Sasuke. Mereka sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan hal tersebut. Mereka takut jika ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, Sasuke akan diburu dan dibunuh seperti pemilik sharingan yang lainnya. Mereka sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan mereka tak mau kehilangannya.

Tapi mereka tak tahu, sepandai apapun mereka menyembunyikannya, suatu saat hal itu akan terbongkar juga. Cepat atau lambat.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, makan dulu yuk," ajak Konan ceria.

Sasuke yang sedang asyik bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya langsung merengut. "Gak mau. Sasuke masih kenyang," protesnya.

Konan tersenyum. "Kalau gak makan, nanti gak dibeliin mainan baru lho," bujuk Konan.

Mata Sasuke langsung membulat."_Hounto ka_?"

Konan mengangguk. "Tapi makan dulu ya."

Sasuke pun langsung meletakkan mobil-mobilan yang dipegangnya. Ia mengikuti Konan menuju ruang makan. Di sana ia langsung disambut oleh penghuni Akatsuki yang lainnya. Sasuke tertawa. Ia sangat menyukai suasana di Akatsuki yang selalu ceria dan menyenangkan.

"Nah, Sasuke mau makan sendiri atau disuapin?" tanya Nagato sembari mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Makan sendiri!" jawab Sasuke bersemangat.

Yahiko memberikan sebuah pesawat mainan kepada Sasuke. "Karena Sasuke udah mau makan, Sasuke boleh dapat hadiah," ujar Yahiko.

Sasuke menerima mainan itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "YAY! Makasih, kak!" serunya gembira.

Para penghuni Akatsuki segera menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Setelah berdoa, mereka pun mulai menikmati makan siang mereka yang sangat sederhana. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak protes. Bagi mereka, asalkan bisa makan bersama-sama sudah sangat menyenangkan.

Selama makan siang berlangsung, tak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Mereka semua makan dalam diam. Walaupun sebagian besar dari mereka masih anak-anak, namun berkat didikan Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan, mereka tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang mengerti sopan santun.

Seusai makan, mereka segera mencuci peralatan makan masing-masing. Jika semua sudah bersih dan rapi, mereka boleh melakukan apa saja. Bahkan Sasuke yang masih berusia 5 tahun sudah bisa mencuci alat makannya sendiri. Kecerdasannya yang luar biasa itulah yang membuatnya bisa berkembang secepat itu.

Dalam suasana riang seperti itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan dari ruang tengah. Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan bergegas ke sumber suara. Ternyata suara isakan itu berasal dari Sasuke yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Matanya yang semula berwarna hitam, kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah. Dengan kata lain, matanya itu telah berubah menjadi mata sharingan. Darah mengalir dari matanya seolah menggantikan airmata yang seharusnya keluar dari sana.

Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato panik. Konan segera menggendong Sasuke. Airmata mengalir semakin deras dari mata Sasuke. Konan berusaha menenangkannya. Yahiko dan Nagato juga berusaha menenangkannya. Semua anak yang ada di ruangan itu ketakutan. Sasuke dengan mata sharingannya begitu mengerikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nagato kepada semua anak yang ada di situ.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Nagato. Semua menunduk ketakutan.

"Kenapa diam? Kakak gak marah. Kakak cuma tanya. Apa yang terjadi barusan? Kok Sasuke nangisnya kayak gitu?" tanya Nagato dengan intonasi lebih lembut.

Seorang anak berambut merah mendekati Nagato sambil menunduk. "Gak tau, kak. Tadi tiba-tiba aja Sasuke nangis kayak gitu," ujar anak itu lirih.

"Pasti ada alasannya, Sasori. Gak mungkin dia tiba-tiba nangis," ujar Nagato.

"Ummm... tadi Itachi ngerrbut mainannya Sasuke. Maaf, kak," ujar seorang anak berambut hitam yang sepintas wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Cup..cup..cup.. jangan nangis terus, Sasuke sayang. Malu lho diliatin banyak orang," ujar Konan berusaha menghentikan tangis Sasuke yang ada di gendongannya.

Saat Sasuke membuka matanya, angin kencang berhembus di halaman belakang. Anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain di sana langsung berlarian memasuki bangunan Akatsuki. Suasana semakin kacau. Semua orang panik.

Airmata yang mengalir dari mata Sasuke semakin deras. Suara isak tangisnya tak lagi terdengar. Namun mata sharingannya masif aktif. Angin kencang yang bertiup di luar memporak-porandakan halaman belakang Akatsuki yang penuh dengan permainan anak-anak.

"Sasuke, udah ya nangisnya. Kasihan yang lain ketakutan," bujuk Yahiko.

Sasuke hanya diam. Baju putih yang dikenakannya kini sudah berlumuran darah. Begitu juga dengan baju Konan yang menggendongnya. Darah sudah berhenti mengalir dari mata Sasuke. Warna matanya perlahan kembali normal. Kembali berwarna hitam seperti sedia kala.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dengan begitu menggemaskan. Sosoknya yang tadi tampak begitu mengerikan dengan mata sharingannya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Sosok aslinya yang lucu dan polos sama sekali tak menunjukkan kalau ia adalah seorang pemilik mata sharingan.

"Kok ngeliatin Sasuke semua? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Gak papa kok," jawab Konan sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke ganti baju dulu ya," ajak Yahiko.

"Emang Sasuke habis ngapain? Kok harus ganti baju?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke habis main sampe bajunya kotor. Jadi harus ganti baju," jawab Nagato.

Konan membawa Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Ia segera membersihkan tubuh Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Sasuke hanya diam saja saat tubuhnya dimandikan oleh Konan. Tapi sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa dia berlumuran darah seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi? Namun Sasuke hanya menyimpan pertanyaannya itu tanpa berani mengutarakannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai! Sekarang kau bisa main lagi!" seru Konan ceria.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Aku main dulu ya, kak," ujarnya riang.

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dari kamar. Sementara Konan membereskan baju kotor Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci. Yahiko dan Nagato menyusul Konan ke kamar Sasuke. Mereka turut membantu Konan membereskan baju kotor Sasuke.

"Kenapa sharingannya tiba-tiba aktif ya?" tanya Konan.

"Gak tau juga. Masa' cuma gara-gara mainannya direbut sih?" Nagato balik bertanya.

"Gak mungkin. Pasti ada sebab lain," gumam Yahiko.

Mereka bertiga berpandangan. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti penyebab keanehan Sasuke hari ini. Tapi mereka sadar, kalau Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh di Akatsuki. Otaknya yang kelewat jenius pasti menyadarinya. Hanya saja, mungkin Sasuke takut untuk bertanya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke pasti merasa ada yang aneh," ujar Nagato.

"Tentu saja. Mata sharingannya itu kan yang bikin dia jadi pinter kayak gitu," ujar Konan.

"Jadi Sasuke juga punya sharingan?"

Konan, Nagato, dan Yahiko sontak menoleh. Mereka terkejut melihat sosok Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu. Anak berusia 10 tahun itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia terus menatap mereka bertiga tanpa berkedip.

"Itachi? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Konan kaget.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Sasuke juga punya sharingan?" Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya.

Nagato mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau juga punya sharingan?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Itachi mengangguk.

Yahiko menghela nafas. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Sasuke punya sharingan dan hari ini sharingannya aktif," jawab Yahiko akhirnya.

"Apa kakak-kakak semua gak tahu kalau aku punya sharingan juga?" tanya Itachi.

Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato kompak mengangguk.

"Kita lihat saja. Sampai kapan Sasuke akan bertahan."

.

.

.

Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Sasuke tidak diadopsi. Mereka sangat menyayanginya dan tak mau berpisah dengannya. Saat ada orang yang datang dengan maksud untuk mengadopsi salah satu penghuni Akatsuki, mereka bertiga dengan sigap menyembunyikan Sasuke. Mereka takut jika Sasuke diadopsi oleh orang yang salah, Sasuke akan berubah menjadi anak yang membahayakan. Itulah sebabnya mereka harus berhati-hati.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang harus disembunyikan agar tidak diadopsi, tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengadopsi Itachi. Hal itu membuat Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan Itachi. Setelah mereka tahu Itachi juga memiliki sharingan, mereka bertiga juga lebih mengawasi Itachi. Tapi karena Itachi sudah lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, ia lebih bisa menjaga dirinya.

Sayangnya, usaha keras para pemilik Akatsuki seperti tidak membuahkan hasil. Karena pada akhirnya, keberadaan Sasuke diketahui oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

"Kami mau anak itu!" seru lelaki berkacamata hitam itu dengan tegas.

Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato menciut. Lelaki-lelaki berjas hitam itu jelas menunjuk Sasuke.

"Apa salahnya menyerahkan anak itu? Toh dia tidak punya orang tua dan kami berniat mengadopsinya," ujar lelaki berperawakan sangar.

"Tapi Sasuke gak mau pergi," ujar Sasuke dengan berani.

Konan hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah anak kesayangannya. Sementara Yahiko dan Nagato hanya bisa diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Yahiko berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke dan mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Sasuke, sekarang waktumu diadopsi. Mereka ingin merawatmu. Mungkin saja mereka lebih baik daripada kami," ujar Yahiko pelan.

"Sasuke gak mau. Sasuke masih mau di sini," rengek Sasuke.

"Anak kecil, tenang saja. Nanti kami akan memberimu makanan dan mainan yang banyak sekali," bujuk salah satu anggota kelompok berjas hitam itu.

Sasuke diam. Tangannya terkepal. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Alhasil, warna matanya perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Sharingannya telah aktif. Yahiko dan Nagato terkesiap. Konan tak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya. Ia langsung berlari ke dalam rumah ketika darah mulai mengalir dari mata Sasuke.

Para pria berjas hitam itu terseyum puas. Dugaan mereka tepat. Sudah sejak lama mereka mengawasi panti asuhan Akatsuki. Mereka sudah menduga kalau ada penghuni Akatsuki yang memiliki mata sharingan. Dan ternyata pemilik mata legendaris itu adalah seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, yaitu Sasuke. Itulah sebabnya mereka datang ke Akatsuki untuk mengadopsi bocah istimewa tersebut.

Yahiko berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. Nagato hanya diam. Ia benar-benar tidak siap dengan pengadopsian hari ini. Padahal kalau anak lain yang diadopsi ia tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini. Sasuke memang istimewa. Ia tak mau kehilangannya.

"Jadi anak ini punya sharingan?" tanya lelaki berkacamata hitam pura-pura terkejut.

"Ya seperti yang anda lihat," jawab Yahiko ogah-ogahan.

"Wah, berarti kami beruntung ya?"

Yahiko tidak merespon. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah orang-orang ini baik? Kalau tidak, bagaimana masa depan Sasuke?

"Siap tidak siap kami akan mengadopsinya hari ini."

Yahiko memeluk Sasuke. "Sasuke, tenanglah. Kumohon," lirihnya sendu.

Perlahan mata Sasuke kembali normal. Yahiko mengeratkan pelukannya. Nagato turut berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke dan mengelus kepalanya. Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus berpisah dengan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Sasuke, jadilah anak yang baik. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh," ujar Nagato pelan.

"Iya, kak," sahut Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah lupakan kami. Kami akan selalu menyayangimu walaupun kau tak bersama kami lagi," ujar Yahiko dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Sasuke janji akan selalu ingat," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Yahiko melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi," ujarnya dengan senyuman pahit di wajahnya.

Nagato tersenyum hambar. "Nah, pergilah bersama keluarga barumu. _Sayonara_."

Sasuke melangkah mendekati sekelompok pria tersebut. Sesekali ia menoleh. Semua penghuni Akatsuki melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia pun tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berjanji, ia tidak akan melupakan mereka semua.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat mobil itu mulai menjauh, Konan keluar. Airmata mengalir deras di pipinya. Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya pun turut menitikkan airmatanya. Yahiko dan Nagato berusaha tegar. Penghuni Akatsuki yang lainnya mulai terisak. Mereka kehilangan sosok yang begitu polos dan lugu. Mereka kehilangan adik kecil mereka yang cerdas dan menggemaskan. Entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Kak," panggil Itachi lirih.

"Ya?" sahut Konan tanpa menoleh.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Sasuke diadopsi oleh orang yang salah. Aku yakin, nantinya kita tidak akan mengenali Sasuke. Ia pasti akan berubah. Dan aku berharap, perubahan itu tidak seperti yang kubayangkan," ujar Itachi pelan.

"Aku berharap, Sasuke akan tetap jadi anak yang baik," sahut Konan.

"Yah, semoga."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Haihai... lama tak jumpa... Azuki udah update nih.. YEEYY! Tahu gak sih rasanya seneng banget bisa update ditengah-tengah ujian kayak gini... refreshing sesaat lah... biar otaknya gak ambrol.. ehe ^^

Gimana? Gimana? Bagus gak? Atau masih kurang panjang? Yah, maklumlah, ini kan makeover dai fic lamaku yang cuma oneshot doang... makanya agak aneh gimana gitu...

Maaf kalau updatenya lamaaaa banget. Gak sempet sih. Maap yak?

Oiya walaupun ceritanya abal-abal gini, jangan lupa review dong... ditunggu lho... jangan Cuma jadi silent reader aja.. gak baik tau.. *apaan sih?*

Pokoknya REVIEW... jangan lupa REVIEW... sekali lagi REVIEW yaaaaa... ditunggu lho... XDXDXD


End file.
